real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Allsup
James Allsup (born September 7, 1995) is an American political commentator affiliated with the Alt-Right. Allsup has been described as a white supremacist, but he has stated that he prefers the term "American nationalist." He is a member of the American Identity Movement, a white nationalist and neo-Nazi organization. In August 2017, Allsup attended the Unite the Right rally in Charlottesville, Virginia, mainly to record the events for his YouTube channel. In August 2019, his YouTube channel was terminated for violating YouTube's terms of service. Before his channel was terminated, Allsup had over 451 thousand subscribers and 73.5 million views. He has since resurfaced through the YouTube channel "James Allsup reuploads", a thinly veiled disguise as another YouTuber which was shattered once he started uploading original content. Views Allsup has described himself as a "paleoconservative" and a "right-wing libertarian". He has been described as a white supremacist or white nationalist by many news outlets. The Southern Poverty Law Center lists him as an extremist and describes his ideology as alt-right and white nationalist. The Washington Post described him as a "budding alt-right figure" in 2017. He argues that he is not a white nationalist. Shortly after stepping down as president of the WSU College Republicans, he told KCPQ that "I have fully condemned the KKK, I have fully condemned Nazis, all of that kind of stuff." Allsup has at times promoted Holocaust denial. In August 2017, Allsup was reported to have made racist remarks to his driver as they passed by National Museum of African-American History and Culture. This subsequently led to him being asked to leave the car, followed by his banning from using Uber. Allsup is also homophobic, having accused gays of making up a majority of sexual predators, without any evidence to back up these claims. Political experience In an uncontested election in June 2018, Allsup was elected to be the Precinct Committee Officer (PCO) for Precinct #129, a minor "hyperlocal" position of the Washington State Republican Party. PCOs elect the Republican leadership in their respective counties. Allsup was unopposed for the position and the party rules state that an unopposed candidate automatically wins. His election was criticized by many Republican leaders in Whitman County. According to the Southern Poverty Law Center, which monitors hate groups, Allsup's intentions have been to achieve his white nationalist anti-immigration agenda "through the infiltration of the Republican Party rather than by the radical, revolutionary action favored by vanguardist groups on the extreme fringe." Allsup told a white nationalist podcast in 2017 "You have a seat at the table, and that’s the most important thing, getting that seat at the table, and you can get that seat at the table by, yes, showing up, yes, by bringing people in." Keegan Hankes, a senior research analyst at the SPLC, commented that "Anytime that someone who holds extreme political positions has any foothold in mainstream politics, it’s a problem," and pointed out that using uncontested elections to get a foot in the door has long been a strategy for white nationalists. On January 7, 2019, the Whitman County Republican Party Central Committee voted unanimously to eject Allsup from the party ranks. As his election for PCO was publicly held and the party is a private organization, they are unable to officially strip him of his title. He will remain a PCO but all of his powers have been taken away, including his right to vote within the party. Several party officials, including County Commissioners Art Swannack and Michael Largent, commented that Allsup was hardly a Republican. They pointed to the fact that Allsup himself has denied being a Republican. Category:Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Vocal Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminator Category:Totalitarians Category:Political Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Islamophobes Category:Grey Zone Category:Living Villains